Return of the Black Cat
by Otakugirl 13
Summary: Train finally returns after the incident of Eden 2 years ago and Eve started to develops some feelings for him. Is it love! Find out...Pairing is TrainxEve Please R&R EDITING/ON HIATUS...
1. A Reunion

Train finally returns after Eden 2 years ago and Eve started to develops some feelings for him. Is it love?!

**A/N:**This is my first fanfiction so pls go easy on me. You could advise if you want... Well I dedicate this fanfic to all who supports TrainxEve pairing. Pls R&R Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Black Cat if i do there will be a part II

* * *

Chapter 1 **" A Reunion"**

It was quiet morning in the Cait-Sith Cafe, where we can spot a Annette viewing sweepers and criminal's record at her laptop. She look around at her customers they were her regular customers coming to her cafe although she felt something was missing and yes it was that high-spirited man name Train Heartnet. He was one of most noisiest customer she ever had always barging at her cafe and starts ordering milk and salmon rice balls not even waiting for his companions. Annette sighed _"It has been a 2 years since Train left the group and starts his own journey but i wonder when will he come back?" _Annette hate to admit it that she really miss Train not only her but all his allies Sven, Rinslet, and Eve.

_Eve...the nanomachine girl that Sven adopted have changed throughout these few years. Ever since she went to school, started to become more like normal teenager. It's good that she have friends in school. Sven had been taking good care of her._

While Annette was organizing the records she didn't seem to notice the door of the cafe open with a _Cling_. The man with a pair gold eyes smiled and walk toward the counter where Annette is. " Hey can i have some milk and a dozen of salmon rice balls, Annette?" This voice was familiar to her. Annette stop moving her mouse and look at the man in front of her. Her eyes widened in surprise "Train?" she said in a _I can't believe it!_ voice. She even drop her cigarette.

"Who else?"said the spiky ruffled hair man.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sven is walking at the street where the path leads tto Cait-Sith Cafee. " I'm so broke i could use a high paying target now..." Sven manage to pay the debt he and Train have but mostly Train's. With that amount of money it was like having a hole in wallet plus he need to pay for the rent of the place he and Eve are staying in and Eve's school tuition too. _"Well at least i don't have to worry about me being in debt since that idiot left us behind again he's probably goofing off somewhere" _He imagined Train is drinking a bottle of milk with his feline companion at the roof or maybe taking a cat nap who knows! He sometimes never understand Train... He was willing to know why he left the group after the Eden incident back then.

Lost in his thought, Sven wasn't aware that there was man running straight forward him. The man seems to be in a hurry like he was being chase by someone "**Outta my way old man!**" shouted the man. Sven twitched at the word _old man._ **"I'M NOT AN OLD MAN!" **He suddenly recognize this man identity he was on the sweep list. He was Jack Bruce a man who kills his wife and his children merciless because he plan to sell their organ for a high price. He broke out of prison 2 weeks ago, the reward cost 500,000. _"500,000 is enough to last a whole month."_Sven use his attached-case that shoot out the net that covered the man.

"Aaaahh!" Jack fell hard on ground. He keep on struggling in the net, Sven step closer to Jack "Your coming with me , Jack Bruce" Jack glared at Sven and shouted "In your dreams ,pop!" He use the knife in his pocket and cut through the net. Jack went charging him with a knife on his hand. Sven didn't see this coming and didn't have the time to react. Sven closed his eyes shut waiting for the knife tear his flesh.

**BAM!** Sven heard a gunshot. _"A gun? but wasn't he carrying a knife?" _He slowly open his eyes and saw Jack holding his right hand which was sore red. He spotted the knife a few inches away from Jack _"Nows my chance_!" He use his attached suitcase again but shoot out a wire with a kunai at the end. Jack manage to catch it "Is that the best thing you got!' taunted Jack. Sven smiled and push a button on his suitcase and Jack was electrified by the conduction of the wire and kunai. "Heh, they always fell for it"

Sven heard someone whistled nearby "The old man still got it. Your improving, Sven-chan." Train walk beside Jack's electrified body. "You barbecued him hahah" Train turn his head to Sven staring at him in a shock face. "Hmm? Is there something wrong Sven?" He step forward to Sven and wave his hand in front of Sven's face. "Hellooooo anybody home?"

Sven muttered something "Where..."

"Where?" repeated Train as move closer to hear what Sven is trying to say.

**"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS YEARS, YOU IDIOT?!!!!" **yelled Sven at same time punching Train on the face.

Train flew a meter away from Sven. He rubbed his cheek to ease the pain "Ouch! That hurts, Sven. You violent old man!"

"I'm not an old man!" scolded Sven on Train. Train shield himself with his arms for protection " Help! An old man is harassing me. " joked Train.

Many people stared at them thinking their crazy. Sven faced Train and whacked his head "No more jokes.... and thanks for saving me back then I owe you"

Train smirked "No prob... come on let's take this guy to the police station and get our rewards already!"

Train's stomach growl. Sven laughed nervously he feels like his wallet is gonna be empty before the month even end.

"Sven, hurry up! I'm hungry...."whined Train as he drag Jack behind him.

Sven sighed "This is gonna be a long day..." as he watched Train smiled in delight.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? If your asking for Eve she'll be in the next chapter. Can anyone tell me the cities in black cat manga and what happen there? Give some advice to the beginner who is me XD. Pls R&R! The story is a little mess up because i was damn hell sleepy XP

* * *


	2. The Princess's chaotic library

A/N: Yay! I finally finish chapter 2! Sorry if it took me long enough, you see my siblings were terrorizing my computer. So far i only got 2 reviews from miyo-chan and lorraine019, thanks guys :D Just so you know i going to mix some details in the anime and the manga.

Train – 23 yrs. old (I think he was 21 in anime cuz in the manga i read this character profile saying that Saya was 19 when she was still alive)

Eve – 15 yrs. old

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat but I do own Miki Taylor

* * *

Chapter 2 **"The Princess's chaotic library"  
**

Sven and Train went to a cafe after bringing Jack at police station and claimed their reward.

"amm yam mmmnn" munched Train in his tenth Full Course meal. Sven just watched him in amusement and annoyance since it cost him 100,000$ for the whole food!

Sven look at the bill and sighed _"Such a free loader...."_

A waitress came behind him "Your friend still hasn't change, has he?"

Sven look at the waitress "It's you again!" he shouted.

The waitress frowned at Sven "How rude! It's been two years since we last met and this is what you're going to say to me!"

"I don't even know your name!" Sven snapped back.

"Hah! My name is....." The waitress started but hesitated.

"See? You don't even know your own name." Sven scoffed.

"For your information, I know my full name." The waitress put her hands on her hips.

"Then why don't you tell me?" Sven asked.

"Because its none of your business!" The waitress walks away in defeat and stubbornness.

Sven slump back to his chair and asked Train "I wonder why that woman is always in every cafe we went?"

Train chow down his last steak and swallowed it. "Maybe she's a travelling waitress or maybe an intergalactic waitress who is undercover to investigate our earth food and try to take over the world's cafe!" Sven sweat dropped at Train's theory. _"I shouldn't have asked..."_

Train chugged his milk empty. "Oh! I almost forgot. Where's princess?" he asked.

"You don't know? She's at school around this time" said Sven.

Train grinned "Princess at school? I got to see this!" He stands up from his seat and ran straight to the door but stopped "Where exactly is princess's school again?" Sven almost fell from his seat when he said that.

Sven draw a map of the way to Eve's school and give to Train "Don't cause any trouble for Eve, okay?" warned Sven.

"I won't." Train simply smile and run to the opposite direction to Eve's school.

Sven slap his forehead. He shouted "The other way, Train!"

Train looked at the map and nodded. "Thanks" This time he moved to the right direction.

"What an idiot" Sven chuckled. _"Good to have you back partner"_

He went back to his seat and lights a cigarette. He was sure that Train is gonna make a ruckus at Eve's school even he warned him beside Eve will be happy to see Train. He knows his adopted daughter missed Train and wants to thank him for saving her from Eden. Sven blows a smoke in his mouth "But how are you gonna tell her why you left with that reasons?"

_**Flashback **_

"_Really where have you been these 2 years? Me and Eve have been hunting you down ever since you left but find no trace" He said while filling up the documents to get their reward._

_Train who was leaning on the wall said "I just need some time alone after Eden. It was tiring so I need to do a little solo sweeping to get myself into tiptop shape when I join you guys again"_

_Sven got frustrated "You should have told us what you're planning from the start! Eve and I were worried about you! You should have considered other people's feelings, Train"_

"_I'm sorry for leaving you guys behind...." Train said who seems to be upset now that surprised Sven._

_The woman who gave Sven the documents awhile ago appeared "Sir, are you done with the papers?"_

"_Oh! Here you go." He handed it to the woman (A/N: I don't know what you call this person is)_

_She gave Sven the reward "Thank you, here's your reward 500,000$"_

_Sven smiled and took the reward.. He walk straight to Train and patted his shoulder "Don't worry I forgive you moreover you save my life. I don't know about Eve, she was the most affected when you left. You better apologize to her, Train"_

_Train face lighted up "Of course I will even if I have to beg forgiveness on my knees"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I guess that's what he is planning to do right now" Sven huffed his cigarette and blow a smoke while looking at sky.

* * *

Eve in the other hand is in the school's library reading tons of books like there was no tomorrow. The librarian look astonished at her fast reading she already finished a book in just 15 minutes. The table she is using was being buried by mountains of books she was planning to borrow this day but couldn't decide what book she would take home since you can only borrow 2 books a week. _My Sister's Keeper by Jodi Picoult, The Difficulty of Being a Dog by Roger Grenier, Water for Elephants by Sara Gruen, Strangers by Dean Koontz, Outliers by Malcolm Gladwell_, etc....Eve frowned at the books. How the hell will she know what books she will bring when all the books she picked were all good!

A girl sneaked behind her and started to put taiyaki in Eve's mouth. Eve was a little surprise but realize who was behind her. "Miki?" The girl had a shoulder length brunette hair and had red twinkling eyes.

"As expected from Eve-chan, very sharp!"Miki chimed. She stared at all the books in the table for a few seconds. "Having a hard time choosing a book again?"

Eve nodded "I like them all. If only I could borrow them all then I won't have any problem deciding what to take home." She rested her chin on the table and mumbles something how stupid the library policy can be.

"Let me help you with that." She scanned through the bookshelves and picked two books. Eve raise her head to see what book her friend had picked for her.

Miki handed her the two books. "Here, I recommend these books for you. I already read them it was really great!"

Eve read the titles aloud "Twilight by Stephenie Meyer, New Moon by Stephenie Meyer"

"It's perfect book for people who's in love" Miki said romantically. She and Eve went to the librarian to get it stamped or something.

Eve blinked at her statement. "But I never been in love before" True she has a crush on Sven before but realize it that it was just a father-daughter relationship.

"Hmm? Don't worry you will be soon" Miki smirked at Eve.

Eve handed the books to the librarian and turn to her "What do you mean by that?"

Miki dug her paper bag and take out a taiyaki "Well you see..." She was about to take a bite of it when...

"**HEY! **You there, no food allowed in the library" shouted the old librarian lady.

Miki shuddered "Crap! I almost forgot about that." She ran to the door and wave at Eve "Sorry another time. It looks like Granny doesn't want me here" And with that she's gone

The younger librarian gave Eve her books and pointed at her table "You better make a run for it like your friend. You don't know how scary she can be when she caught you."

Eve gazed at her table. She was right, the books were all scattered. It will take her hours to put it back to its right section. The young librarian gave her a thumbs up that says _I'll clean it up for you._

Eve bowed her head and tiptoe her way to the door. "**STOP! **The blond girl." Eve cringed as she looked over her shoulder. She saw the old librarian lady tapping a long ruler on her left hand.

"_Run Eve run!" _Eve said to herself. She quickly dash off outside the library hoping the _**Granny**_ won't chase her.

The old librarian was about to follow her but when she ran into the door. She accidently bumped the principal, who was planning to borrow a dictionary, to the ground. And boy she is in a lot of trouble.

The younger librarian laughed softly "Enjoy your book." She placed all the books in place. She helped Eve because she was very fond of her always seeing her in the library, reading books although all the books she is reading are all sci-fi, essay, legend, and etc.... but there was no romance. It was the first time she saw her borrowed a romance novel. She thought it was time for Eve to have a romance on her own....

* * *

A/N: Agh! I finally finish it. So how was it? I really don't know the name of the waitress in the anime anybody knows? Next chapter is where Train and Eve will meet. Hahah yeah im a twilight saga fan but only in the book because the twilight movie suck i don't know the new moon i haven't watch it yet but im still excited about the wolves. Please R&R!


	3. Arrival of the knight

A/N: Oh my god! I'm so sorry for the slow update. You see my country is experiencing a typhoon while I was typing Chapter 3 there was suddenly a black out and I haven't save the document, I almost finished it! Now I have to retype it again. Anyway Train and Eve are finally reunited after a long 2 years of separation. Thanks for waiting. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! o(_)o

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat but I wish I do XD

Chapter 3:** "Arrival of the knight"**

**Train's POV**

I finally made it to princess's school thanks to Sven's little map. But the only problem left is the person who is now blocking my way and that person is right in front of me...

"When I said no means no!" said the stern guard at the school gate.

"Oh come on, I just got heeeeeeereeeeeeeeee..." I whined clutching on the bars of the gate.

The guard glared at me. Like any guard I'm probably sure he doesn't want a suspicious person in the school especially he had a gun! Damn it! I forgot to hide my Hades… I groan in frustration "I'm the guard of this school and I can't allow any stranger pass through me!" He clenched his fist into a ball and placed it on his chest.

I look at the guard in disbelief. 'Is he trying to be honourable with me?' "Umm yeah... but I'm not a stranger, I came here to visit a friend"

"Then will you show me your identification ID?" said the annoying guard.

"Here, I don't have any identification ID but will this do?" I handed my sweeper license to the old fellow.

The guard examine my license "Very well you may go-" His eyes widened when he spotted my tattoo. 'Ah crap! You know that my tattoo is one of my trademarks for being the infamous assassin'

"I'll be going now." I was about to enter the gate hoping he'll just let me pass through without any difficulty but unfortunately this guy's arm block the entrance "Great…" I muttered in sarcasm.

"I'm sorry Black Cat if you're planning to ruin the peace in this school you have to go through me" the guard said positioning his posture in battle mode. I can feel the fire burning in that dude.

I sigh "I try to be polite but since you insist." I quickly jump over him and throw a bomb that contained a sleeping gas.

"Aaaaaaahh!" the guard try to cover his nose from the gas but it was too late his eyelids are starting to shut close.

"Since you're doing your job so seriously, I'm going to give you a break" I said looking at the snoring guard.

I smirk as I run towards the school building "I got to hand it to Sven; his invention sometimes can be handy from time to time."

**Eve's POV**

I went to my classroom put one book that Miki gave me on my bag. I sat on my seat and start reading twilight.

'_Don't worry you will be soon'_

Miki's word kept on coming on my mind. What does she mean by that? That I'll soon find someone that can love me back.

I took a piece of paper and listed down the male I met:

_Sven –I think of him as a dad_

_Kevin –He's like a big brother to me or a good friend_

_Creed –He changed but he still creep me out _

_Jenos-He's womanizer_

_Lin-He's nice I think we're friends_

_Leon- We're just friends_

_The other guys are friends or acquaintances, except doctor and the other apostle who kidnapped me and almost covered the world with nano machine rain!_

I look at paper for awhile. I think I forgot someone is missing on the list.

'_Princess!'_ Train's face suddenly flashes in my mind.

"Oh him..." I whispered to myself. _'Train... I never thought about what he is to me. Even though he always childish, can be annoying sometimes when he teased me, I missed him'_

'_He always saves me when I'm trouble and comforted me when I'm down. He was like a knight to me. He's my knight and I'm his...princess'_

I felt my face heats up so I just buried my face behind the book, concentrating on the story.

Too bad my concentration was ruin in just a second by my female classmate's squeal who just came in the door. I almost dropped my book because of that ear piercing scream.

"Kyyaaahh! Have you seen that guy wandering around the school?"

"Yeah! I saw him, he's so hot!"

"What guy?"

"Seriously you're so slow in catching up on information, Stacey"

"Not my fault that I'm not queen of gossip, Jenny"

"Hahah very funny, okay so do you want me to tell what he looks like or not?"

"Of course I want to know!"

They all giggled and squealed at same time and started kicking their legs in excitement while they chatted. I sweat dropped _'Ugh! I really don't understand them a bit. Do they have to make a fuss of some guy who just got lost in the school building or something?'_

'_I'm so glad Miki wasn't like that. It's a good thing she interested in dogs not in guys'_

I sighed 'I think I'm going to read at my favourite reading spot'

I stand up from my seat, took my book and left the classroom.

I couldn't swear I heard them say '_He has spiky brown ruffled hair, catlike slitted eyes, XIII tattoo, and a choker with a bell attached to it' _before I left the classroom.

'_Impossible! The only person who only had that appearance is Train...'_

I stopped walking and quickly went back to my classroom and opened the door loudly. All the heads of my classmate in the room eyed on me but I was too darn curious to find out if this guy really is Train.

I walked straight toward Jenny and Stacey and the other girls that I'm not really familiar with. They all just stared at me in confusion, blinking a few times.

"Ummm... is there something wrong, Eve?" Jenny asked slowly.

"That guy you were talking about, do you know what he is looking for?" I said in a serious tone.

Jenny fidgets a little at her seat "I really don't know but he kept calling out _princess_ all the time"

"Do you where he might be right now?" I try to make my voice more polite, I don't want to be rude.

"He's probably still at the first floor" Jenny said seem to be unsure.

"Thanks a lot" I bowed my head and dash out of the classroom in a speed of light.

**Normal POV**

The girls look at each other's face, puzzled.

"Why would Eve ask something about the hot guy, isn't she interested on books only?"

"Don't know"

"From the looks on her face I think she know this guy."

"Her brother?"

"Hell no! They don't even look alike, idiot!"

"Maybe that guy is her boyfriend!"

"No way! She can't be that lucky."

"Girls, if you really want know. How about we ask our bookworm friend later?"

"That's a great idea! She might even introduce us to that bishie"

They squeal again together and sighed, daydreaming about their mysterious stranger.

**Back to Train**

Train stroll around corridor until now he can't find his princess. All girls are gawking at him while the boys are glaring at him because all of the attentions of the girls center to him.

"Princess!" Train called out. He sighed _'I never thought looking for princess is really tough, especially when the people around you are useless...'_

_**Flashback**_

_Train finally entered the school building_ _and continued to look for Eve. He notices that the entire student's face is on him._

_He glance at a group of girls staring at him 'They might know where princess is'_

_He grinned at them and tries to approach them but they all scream in happiness and ran away some even fainted._

_Train sweat dropped "Did I do something wrong?"_

_Next he tries to some guys around but..._

"_Excuse me, can you-" Train asked the guy but stopped because he was glaring at him._

"_What do you want?" the guy growled at him._

"_I'm looking for someone" Train said trying to stop himself from strangling this guy's neck _

"_Go look for by yourself!" the guy snapped and walked away._

'_What's that's guy problem?'_

_**End of Flashback**_

Train was too busy remembering what he encountered earlier that he wasn't aware that he bumped on someone.

"Ouch!" The girl fell on her butt. Train snapped out from his thought and help the girl up.

"Sorry... my mind was somewhere else."Train apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"No don't be sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going anyway." the girl laughed, dusting off her skirt.

Train examined the girl; she had a shoulder length brunette hair and had pinkish-red eyes like princess but lighter. '_She's not running away from me not like the others. This is my chance!'_

He cleared his throat "Do know a girl who just transferred here around two years ago. She had a blond hair and likes to read books"

"You mean Eve?" the girl asked.

"Yup! Are you one of princess's classmates?" Train asked, hoping that he can finally apologize to her and drink some milk.

"Princess?" the girl asked again, confused.

"That's what I called her" Train said, a small tint of blush across his cheeks.

"Oh! Yeah I'm one of her classmate, Miki Taylor" the girl said cheerfully.

Train couldn't but to smile 'Finally! Someone who is nice enough to help me.' "Do you where she is know?"

"I think she's in our classroom 2-A upstairs" Miki said.

"Thanks and here." Train hand her a coupon as he ran to look for the stairs.

Miki look at the coupon "A milk coupon?"

"It will expire in a few weeks so you better use it" Train shouted.

Miki just stood there for a minute "Okay..."

**Back to Eve**

Eve rush her way to the stairs, panting. Many questions are playing on her mind like:

'_Why is he suddenly here in my school?'_

'_Why Sven didn't call me about this?'_

'_Did he come here just to see me?'_

'_If he did, why won't he wait for school to end?'_

'_What should I say to him?'_

Eve's mind was so confused that she didn't pay attention on where she is heading. She bumped on a guy who is carrying many school papers near the stairs.

The papers scattered. Eve lost her balance and was about fall backward to the stairs.

Eve wasn't able to use her nanotech because of the sudden event and because Sven told her not use them in school. All she does right now is close her eyes and wait for her body to crash on the ground.

But for some reason she fell on someone's arm instead on the cold, hard ground.

A familiar voice rang to her ears "Princess, are all right?"

She opened her eyes slowly as her pinkish-red eyes met a pair of golden one.

"Train?" Eve said in a small voice. Her eyelids started close. Before she loses conscious she heard Train whispered something. _'Your knight has return' _

**Tbc...**

A/N: Finally they met! I hope you like it and sorry again for the slow update. Tell me if I have some errors because I was kind of in a hurry on writing this chapter. Please wait for the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review. Umm... about chapter 4, I don't know when will I update it since there's so many things that's messing around my mind now. Sorry for not updating for a year! _ Heck! I might even kill myself if I retain the same school year (I'm serious! :'( ). If I'm just gonna take some boring summer class then I would be really happy to do so and continue chapter 4. Don't worry chap. 4 is almost finish but there's something missing about it. The distribution of the card is March 31 so I'm still in a deathly suspense here. Wish me luck guys! :D


End file.
